Your Friends Are Losers
by RiverDeepMountainHigh
Summary: Quinn Fabray is dating Lima's biggest badass, Blaine Anderson. The only problem is, he wants to date the head cheerleader. Not the Glee Club member. QUAINE.
1. Chapter 1

"Remind me again why the fuck I'm going to Rachel Berry's house to throw a surprise party for _her_?" Tina grumbled, slouching in her seat.

The whole Glee club were piled into a mini van, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Mike, on their way to a certain Rachel Berry's house. Tomorrow was Rachel's birthday and Mr Schuester had persuaded the whole club to help them plan a surprise party for her. However, he'd managed to get out of it which most of the kids were extremely annoyed about.

"Cause we finally get to meet Quinn's, apparently, attractive boyfriend?" Kurt smirked.

"But i don't understand how he will be attractive. If he's related to Man Hands." Puck rolled his eyes and Finn shot him a glare.

"Stop being an asshole for once, god." Mercedes turned, looking back at Puck from her seat between Kurt and Tina.

"Whatever, Tater Tot." Santana hissed.

"Oh girl, what did you just call m-" Mercedes raised her voice when she was interrupted by Mike who was driving.

"We're here!" He called out and everyone cheered and began tumbling out the doors.

"Are they expecting us?" Artie asked.

"Hiram and Leroy are but they won't be here about an hour before Rach is meant to arrive. Blaine's not expecting us though, he only just got back and his dad's haven't had time to speak to him about it." Quinn shrugged.

"Can't wait to see him again." Santana winked at Quinn and reapplied her lip gloss, making Quinn roll his eyes.

Santana walked up to the front door with the whole club behind him and knocked on the door confidently, three times. The girls all squealed, getting excited about meeting the mysterious Blaine who was Quinn's boyfriend and Rachel's twin brother. Apparently, he was a bigger badass than Puck, currently attending Dalton Reform School for dealing drugs on his old school's premises and eventually 'accidentally' setting a kid on fire in a different old school. The boy was fine of course and Blaine's never gone as far to kill anybody. Injure, definitely, but not kill. Anyway, the girls were excited to meet him whereas the boys, even Puck, were actually pretty scared.

After about five minutes, the door opened to a shorter boy with dark curls on his head, triangular eyebrows, hazel eyes which were outlined with some eye liner making them stand out more and a small amount of stubble. He was wearing a black polo shirt with a black leather jacket over the top, then dark blue ridiculously skinny jeans which looked like leggings and a pair of red, battered, converse. Everyone just stood there in awe at the boy in front of them who was their age but looked so much more mature.

"What?" He growled, making everyone step back in fright aside from Quinn, Santana and Brittany who obviously knew him and weren't scared of him.

"Dude, we're throwing a surprise party for Rach." Brittany rolled her eyes, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh right. Come on in then." Blaine opened the door wider before grabbing Quinn's hand and leading him into the living room, leaving Santana and Brittany to take everybody down to the basement where the party was supposed to happen.

* * *

"I've missed you." Blaine smirked, pulling Quinn against his body.

"I've missed you more, baby. Never leave me again, okay?" She whispered.

"The kid had it coming for him. But I'll try be more careful. Anything for you." He smiled before pressing his lips against hers gently.

Quinn smiled into the kiss, allowing Blaine to slip his tongue into her mouth. He placed his hands on her hips before letting his hands wander into her back pockets. She giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms round his neck. Eventually they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"You look beautiful today, by the way." Blaine gave her a small peck.

"Why thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." Quinn winked.

"Mhm. Whatever." Blaine mumbled, smiling gently and kissed her again.

_"Quinn!" _Santana yelled, breaking the moment.

Blaine sighed, pulling away.

"I have to go help. Come with?" Quinn held onto his hand.

"No thanks." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and why not?" Quinn's tone got deadlier and Blaine sighed.

"Don't start this again."

"Don't start what? Bringing up facts? That you hate my friends?"

"I don't hate your friends. I love Tana and Britt."

"They're not my only friends! Just cause the other's aren't all cheerleaders, doesn't mean they aren't decent!" Quinn's voice started to crack.

"I'm not saying that. They're just not people I can be seen...talking to. Do you want me to get this shit beaten out of me?!" Blaine growled.

"No, of course not! But-" Quinn started before being interrupted.

"Fuck sake, fine Quinn. If you're going to stop being a brat, I'll come down."

"With that attitude, no way. I don't want you embarrassing me."

"Well fine. Fuck off then." Blaine walked out the room and up the stairs, supposedly to his bedroom.

Quinn blinked back the tears and composed herself before leaving the room and descending the stairs to the basement.

* * *

**I begged myself.**

**'Don't write another story. You have enough to keep up with.'**

**And yet here I am. **

**This might just be a oneshot though, depending on the reviews I get.**

**So, if you want me to continue, tell me in the reviews and follow!  
**

**Bye bye, my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine fell back onto his bed with a sigh. He really loved Quinn. And all the Cheerios were awesome. But these Glee kids, they weren't the types of people Quinn should be hanging around with. They're already ruining Quinn's reputation and having Rachel as his sister, and Quinn as his girlfriend. Well, it probably wasn't long until he's being thrown into dumpsters and having slushies chucked in his face.

'Teenage Dream' began to play loudly from across the room and Blaine jumped up, picking up the phone from his dresser. He pressed the answer button and lifted the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Blaine. It's Tana." Santana's voice came through the speaker.

"Why the hell are you ringing me? Shouldn't you be decorating with the losers?" He rolled his eyes to himself.

"Because Quinn seems pissed off with you. I'm guessing you guys had an argument. Which means you're probably also pissed off."

"Yeah, i am. Why's that of any interest to you?"

"Cause remember when me, Britt and Q first met you?"

"Sure.."

"You wanted me, no? You flirted with me, no?"

"What are you trying to say, hm?"

"Pissed off Blaine means angry sex with Tana."

Blaine laughed.

"You're stood with Quinn."

"No way. Come on Bee. It'll make you calmer. Just a quickie."

"Fine. Come on up. I swear to god San, if you tell Quinn though."

"Of course i won't. I'll be up in five."

* * *

Five minutes passed and Santana opened the door to Blaine's room, straight away being pushed against the door. She closed it behind her as Blaine's lips attacked hers. She moaned gently against him. He was clearly rushing as he began to unbutton her high waisted jeans hurriedly. When he'd managed to pull them down enough, he rubbed her through her panties.

"Fuck Blaine." She sighed, dropping her head on his shoulder.

He pushed her panties aside and slowly pushed a finger inside of her.

She moaned loudly forgetting what was happening.

He had clearly also forgotten as he didn't stop or slow, he shoved a second finger inside of her and began to pump his fingers in and out.

"Oh my god." Santana cried.

Blaine chuckled when he heard constant knocking on the door and stopped so Santana could hear it. Her face dropped when she heard her best friend crying on the other side of the door. He pulled out making Santana hiss before pushing her out the way and opening the door. Quinn stood there, tears streaming down her face.

"Quinn." Blaine whispered.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, it's staying as Quaine.**

**:-)**


End file.
